A vehicle seat of this type is known from DE 37 17 703 A1. The rockers are attached to cross bars which are movable by means of rollers in the frame used as rails. DE 10 2004 038 507 A1 discloses a bearing arrangement comprising a wheel which is supported on a lower limb of a frame, and a further wheel which bears against an upper limb of the frame, the limbs being located at different angles to the transverse direction of the vehicle seat.